


Stormwatching

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better with friends to share popcorn with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormwatching

"Don't open that in the house, it's bad luck!" Orihime cried, tackling Rangiku from behind and wrestling the umbrella out of her hands. "Wait till we get on the roof!"

Rangiku pouted. "Captain, she's being mean."

"You're an idiot. Get up here already, you'll miss the show if you don't hurry."

The microwave beeped obnoxiously. "Popcorn's done!" Orihime pronounced brightly, fetching the steaming bag and wincing as it scalded her fingers a bit.

"Great, let's go!" Matsumoto said gleefully.

They clambered out the window to the fire escape, then climbed up to the roof to join the nonchalantly drenched Hitsugaya. "Took you long enough," he muttered.

"You're soaking wet!" Orihime cried in alarm. "I'll get a blanket!"

"Don't be dense," he said patiently. "This is a gigai, it doesn't matter if it gets cold. Sit down and watch the damn storm already."

"Yessir," she replied meekly and sat down.

Rangiku propped the umbrella open, then put one arm around Hitsugaya and one around Orihime to drag them in close enough to fit under the tiny yellow-polka-dotted thing. "Ah, this is nice!" she proclaimed, ignoring Hitsugaya's outraged grumbling.

The sky split open above them in a blinding flash of light. Seven seconds later, a wave of sound so powerful they could nearly feel it on their faces came sweeping over the houses and roared past them to rumble off into the distance.

"Cool," Orihime whispered, half-deaf.

"This is good popcorn! Here, Captain, try some!"

"Argh, no, stop—"

The storm went for hours.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: umbrellas and popcorn


End file.
